Eva: teh Chronicls of Kai
by Sailor Quaoar
Summary: Kai Lusitania is the pilot of EVA Unit -01 and has to stop teh Angels from destroying humenkind. and then things get real freaky in Antarcita r and r plz


EVA Teh Chronicls of Kai

Autor's note: dis fic contains expulcit languag. Some words have been censor for your protection. r n r plz.

Kai shotted teh Angel in teh head. Killing it dead

It normall took at least 100 hours to killed the angel that Kai was fighting but it was no problem for Kai Lusitania.

EVA Unit -01 was teh most powerfull of all the units despite it being teh veeery first one even before 00. It looked sort of like Unit 00 exept it was black where the white was and it has purple glowy lines. It had an energy sw0rd (like in halo) and a lazer cannon and it was badass.

but anyway teh angel had dead and everyon was happy.

Kai fought teh Angel with ease because her synchronization percentage was higher than Shinji's. It was OVER 9000

She kiced it's censor even tho it was a hueg floating diamond.

Humens in the city rejoiced because the angles wre destroying everythin that was special to them and it made everyone cry and sad.

But now the evil angel had dead and humens were cry no more. the city people said "Horray Kai Lusitainia we are happy again and you are hero!"

everyon was happy, so NERV were celebrateing, and Gendo did teh moonwalk.

Teh party overed quickly though, when NERV heard sum bad news.

Everybody turned on the big monitor thingy. there was a news lady talking to them.

Gendo did his Gendo Pose an his glasses went all shiny like an evil guy.

Kai starred at teh screen. Were there moar battles ahead?

Of course she could take on a bazillion angels if she waned to. But she wanted peace. But the angles dint want to be nice to humens and as long as they were killing thme there would still be cry and sad and ther would never be happy for the wrold.

"Attention NERV pilots" said the news lady. "sum bad stuff is going down in Souh america!! TEh Angells are destroying everythin and humens are being died."

"We need YOU to go kill the evil angles and save th humens of souh Ameriza"

Gendo looked at Kai and she nodded and ran to her EVA.

Shinji ran to his EVA, nd so did Aska nd Rei too. The EVA pilots knew there would be cry and sad an death and destruaction everywhere they went, but noone cared because they had to do it.

The ran out of NERV HQ fastly and turned on their EVA jetpacks and flew to South america. angles would be killed themselves for killing teh humens. because that was evil and bad, and justice was need

And they got there and then grabed guns and axwes and they began to kill teh angels.

so dey shotted teh angels, and on of them ripped EVA 1's arm off. Shinji screamed.

teh angles fired back at sHinji with swirly rainbow beamz. blood was spatterled everywher. It was too late for the humens. cry and sad was out now.

Kai sreamed at them and said "you dumb Hollow ripofs! You hurt shinji and now you will pay!". Kai angered back at the big angel.

Kai sinked with EVA unit -01 and stabed the big Angel in teh eye.

Rei watched with big eyes and was horrorfed, but all Rei could say was "..."

The big diamond agel was shot in pointy head. It shrieked and melted.

Shinji curled into a ball n his EVA did too. they layed on teh ground and was cry ans sad.

Kai looked down at the balled up Shinji ans was like "Oh noes! shinji's in trouble there". and she got out of her eVA to try and saev him.

Askua looked at Kai geiing out of her eVA. "Why is Kai helping Shinji she could ruin teh mission!!1"

Kai yelled at Asuka "ASkua gen in gear! We need get ready fo tight against the angels! It's time to end this ones and for all"

Then Askua ran back to teh EVA to do what had to be done.

Asuka yelled "take this!!" and slashed wepon at the angle.

Angel fell ove rin a pool of blu blud. the angels body strarted to crackle like crystal. and then it exploded into a bunch of shards and the shards were sparkled. and it was almost pretty execpt for all the blodd which made it gross

then team of cleaners arrivd to get testing samples for to make anti angle wepons.

with their job done EVA team walked back to Tokyo3. Kai was helding Shinji's hand in a friendship way and the were staring at sunset.

Aksua looked at Kai and shinji. "Hey guys tthe missions over. We're going back."

Kai loked back at Asuka and said "but Theres one moar thing I have to do" said Kai.

Kai went up to a vendor guy, and got taco for everyone. because killing angles made her hungry and she was also nice to people.

And so everyone ate tacos, ans was happy for short time

But back at Evil Angel Headquater Place, ther were moar angels preparing to unleash the most evillest plan of all.

"HA HAHA" a twisty angle with tentacles laughed evilly. "HUMENS WILL BE DESTROY!"

To be continued…?


End file.
